


Deskapades

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, I just wanted to write something smutty, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Yaoi, i guess you could call it that, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: It all begins with a change in seating arrangements.Or, Ike and Soren put the old office desk to good use.
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	1. Under Desk

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few days since this tag has updated, and I'm getting antsy waiting for some of my favorite stories. T_T I turned that antsiness into horniness and then that horniness into the will to write smut. This may become a drabble collection, if I think of more ways for them to have fun on or under that desk. ;)

It begins with a change in seating arrangements.

In the two years since the war with Daein, a lot has changed at the old mercenary fort – particularly in the office. This is a little room just off the main meeting hall, furnished in Greil’s time with bookshelves and a desk. A smaller roll-top desk served as Soren’s workspace, but since their return from Melior, Ike has given up the larger desk to Soren. It is, ostensibly, Ike’s desk, but he doesn’t feel very comfortable there. He’s a man of the sword, not a man of the pen, and Soren has more than enough work to take up the entirety of the sturdy oak surface.

“You need to use it at least sometimes,” Soren had told him. “You’re the commander. You need a proper desk. At least use it when meeting with clients – it’ll send the right message.” Soren hadn’t elaborated on what “the right message” was, but Ike didn’t feel like arguing. And so, now and then, Ike does sit in the cushioned chair and pretends to be the businessman that he isn’t. More than leading a company into battle or giving impassioned speeches or overseeing the day-to-day at the fort, sitting at his father’s desk makes him feel like a little boy playing at being the commander.

And then there was the introduction of the under-desk blowjob.

The first time, Ike hadn’t had a clue why Soren was suddenly crawling beneath the desk. He’d thought that the sage had dropped a quill, until…

“Agh! Shit, Soren…!”

Now, when Soren glances at him with That Look, Ike’s cock twitches in interest (Soren has it well-trained, he thinks, and that just makes him want his little tactician all the more). There’s just the barely visible reddening of Ike’s ears, and a slight nod, and Soren finishes filing his papers and sinks gracefully to his knees. Ike is already unbuttoning his trousers as Soren gets into position.

“You’ve been pent up for far too long, Commander,” Soren purrs, and Ike fears that he won’t last very long. That velvet tongue slides up his shaft, and he leans back in the chair, one hand already clenching into silken black locks. How Soren can stand being on his knees like this, Ike can’t fathom. He doesn’t think about it for too long. His head lolls backward as Soren’s tongue swirls around him. He closes his eyes and surrenders to the feeling, turning into putty under Soren’s attentions.

“Hey, Boss! We’re back!”

Ike jumps, one knee almost banging the underside of the desk, as the door to the office opens. Mia and Boyd come in, both a little dusty and scratched, but otherwise unhurt. For a heart-stopping second, Ike waits for Soren to pull away. But he pauses for only a moment. Ike looks down and meets red eyes gleaming darkly in the shadows under the desk. Soren’s looking up at him with a particular glint, and Ike gives a slight shake of his head, but his damn penis only gets harder as Soren slips the head between his lips.

“Boss?”

“Uh, yeah,” Ike jerks his attention back to his friends, keeping his breaths steady even as Soren pushes down on him. The desk is enclosed on three sides, so Boyd and Mia can’t see Soren. “Sorry, I, uh… Well, how’d it go?”

If they suspect anything is amiss, it doesn’t register on their faces. “They weren’t any trouble at all,” Boyd says enthusiastically. “Only three of ‘em, and poorly armed, at that.”

“It was too easy!” Mia whines, and Ike nods if only to keep himself from groaning. The tension in his brain is fit to tear him in two – he’s hearing Mia and Boyd talk, but he’s not really understanding them, because his mind is on that insistent warmth around his cock. His hand clenches onto the armrest, causing the old wood to creak. Another inch sinks into wet heat. Soren’s tongue is stilled now, stuck to the bottom of his mouth as he struggles to accommodate Ike’s girth. Ike can feel the barest grazing of teeth along his skin, and he shivers.

“—after we bound them. We didn’t have to fatally wound any of them, even,” Mia is saying. Ike just keeps nodding, his stoic expression in place but his eyes flashing and his jaw clenching and his fingers digging into Soren’s scalp. His lower half is on fire, and somehow, trying to suppress it only makes it worse.

“Hey, you OK, Ike?” Boyd asks. “Your face is a little red.”

“It’s ki- kinda warm,” Ike says, and Boyd gives him an odd look. It’s cold today, and the fort is still chilly from months of winter. Ike knows that, but he can’t think of anything else to say. His words are under lock and key now, held captive by Soren’s mouth.

“Well, that’s all,” Mia says. “They said they’d bring the rest of the payment tomorrow.” Soren’s grip around the lower half of Ike’s shaft tightens just a bit ( _“He doesn’t like that,”_ Ike thinks with a spark of amusement).

“Good work,” Ike says. “D- dismissed.”

He’s speaking in an oddly clipped tone, and his words are shorter than usual, and the flush on his face must be fit to actually burn him up. But they buy it. They turn to go, and Ike is so relieved that he doesn’t notice Soren’s shift in position until it’s too late. Suddenly, he’s encased in a tight ring of muscle and there’s no more space between his pelvis and Soren’s nose, and he grunts and jolts so hard that Soren’s head hits the bottom of the desk. Soren can’t make a sound, but his fingernails dig into Ike’s thigh. Boyd and Mia turn to look at him.

“S- sneezed,” Ike says lamely.

As soon as the door closes again, Ike melts into the chair and Soren swallows around him. That’s all it takes to tip him over the edge. He comes hard, nearly silent as his voice cracks and all of the energy in his body diverts to his crotch. Soren has to hold his thighs to keep from being jammed up against the desk, but he remains in place as Ike’s twitching member pumps the entire load down his throat.

The tide recedes gradually, leaving Ike feeling boneless and heavy as Soren pulls off of him, mindful not to scrape him with his teeth. A thin string of cum stretches between the tip of Ike’s dick and Soren’s tongue, and Ike shudders and thinks about grabbing him again. All he can do is stroke Soren’s cheek as the sage rises to his feet, brushes his robes off, and wipes his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

Ike stares wordlessly at him for a moment. Soren stares back, a smug look on his face, even if his eyes betray the slightest hint of apprehension. All doubt is removed when Ike says, “You… little… Come here.” It’s all too happily that Soren perches on his lap, his arms around Ike’s shoulders and their foreheads pressed together.

“Did you mind?” Soren asks. “Since you seemed interested, I…”

“I didn’t mind,” Ike says, taking slow, even breaths. “But you… I’m going to get you back for that.”

“Mm. I look forward to it.” Soren gives him a quick peck on the lips before standing up again and moving away to resume his work.


	2. Over Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woke up this morning with the sudden urge to write smut. This isn't the most well-thought-out snippet, and it's not very well done, but damn if I didn't get nice and horny writing it.

Ike was an action-oriented man, and he seized opportunity where he saw it without much deliberation. And when the perfect opportunity came along, he had no choice but to follow his gut.

It was a bustling morning in the old fort, with the mercenaries going about their daily duties and then some – springtime was always busy for them, with fields to prepare and sheep to shear and repairs to be made after a hard winter. When they weren’t hiring out their hands to help the local farmers, they were tending to their own fort, similar tasks done on a smaller level. They were loud and boisterous in the sunshine.

The moment of decision occurred as Ike came into the office. Soren was bent over the desk, and barely glanced up from his spread papers as Ike entered. “Would it kill them to keep it down?” he murmured, and Ike smirked at the irritation in Soren’s voice. At that moment, it clicked in his brain – the desk, the door, the mercenaries just behind him, bustling about the main hall.

He closed the door and stalked forward.

His mind shifted gears quickly. As if sensing this, Soren looked up with a snap of his head, his eyes going wide in alarm. He recognized that stance, that set in Ike’s jaw, and he glanced behind himself, perhaps thinking that there was someone lurking there, that Ike’s change in demeanor was in response to a threat.

Ike circled the desk and bent over Soren before the sage could connect the dots.

“Ike?” Soren’s voice wavered, but his confusion was clearing. He could feel the growing hardness against his ass.

Leaning into Soren’s body, Ike dropped his head to breathe in the crook of his neck. A shiver weakened the sage enough so that Ike could maneuver him to rest on the desk, papers scattering and crumpled beneath his splayed fingers. Ike placed his hands on either side of Soren’s body, bracing against the desk as he pushed his lower half against Soren’s. He bucked once, twice, and Soren surrendered, going limp beneath him, submitting on instinct with a little groan.

Only then did Ike ease back just enough to lift Soren’s robes. A sharp tug at the waistband of his pants had them crumpling around the tops of his boots. As Soren felt the cool air on his skin, he seemed to come out of the haze of the moment. He glanced at the door.

“Ike… You didn’t lock the door,” he chided. No doubt he expected Ike to immediately go and remedy that mistake. But it was no mistake; Ike’s only response was to unbutton his own trousers. Soren’s body stiffened. “Lock the door before you go any further.”

Ike groaned softly as his member was freed, as he stroked the shaft to encourage its swelling hardness. He had no intention of locking the door, and he made that clear by reaching for the top drawer at his right, where Soren kept a little bottle of oil for just such an occasion.

“I-KE!” Soren’s voice hitched and squeaked as Ike’s slick finger probed at his entrance. He pushed himself up on his forearms so he could look back at the commander. “Wh- what are you doing? The _door_!”

Ike just smirked at him, and Soren understood. His face paled, then reddened.

“Oh, don’t you- d- dare…!” It was hard to keep a threatening tone when Ike’s finger was easing inward, coaxing open his clenched muscles and pushing past any resistance with the kind of invading force that always had Soren going weak in the knees. Even as he protested, Soren was submitting again, unconsciously curving his back and spreading his thighs to give Ike better access. When a second finger entered, he lay across the desk once more, his breath going strange as he allowed Ike further inside.

“Don’t make a sound,” was all Ike said before pulling his fingers out, lining himself up, and sliding in.

Soren had to clamp a hand over his own mouth, his eyes going wide again as a muffled whimper escaped him. The force of Ike’s entry pushed him further up the surface of the desk, and Ike gripped his hips to hold him steady as he rocked into him without any preamble.

It was heaven. The heat of Soren, the tight, slick heat gripped Ike’s cock and enveloped his senses in crushing pleasure. The door loomed ahead of them in warning, and as if to enhance the moment, Mia rushed by outside, yelling about something. Ike’s cock twitched inside its confines, and Soren shuddered, whining helplessly as he was forced to keep his passion in check.

“Th- the door…” Soren whimpered again, as if it could make any difference. Ike was already starting up a rhythm.

“You’ll have to keep your voice down,” Ike said, his own voice low and resonant, deepening the blush on Soren’s cheeks. “They’re all right outside. If they hear you, they’ll come investigate.”

A helpless moan was all Soren could muster in response. His insides clenched, and then released, drawing Ike further inside. The resulting rush went straight to Ike’s head, and his next thrust was brutal, slamming his hips forward. The old desk creaked.

That they could be caught at any time was the entire point, and Ike was finding it to be more of a thrill than he’d anticipated. Soren was biting his lip in an effort to keep quiet. Revenge was certainly sweet, Ike thought as he sped up. In that moment it didn’t matter to him if they were caught. His pace was meant to draw a response out of Soren, and it was a fun little game that unexpectedly added to his arousal.

His climax came suddenly, and it took him by surprise. He was wondering what would happen if someone _were_ to come in – if they saw Soren like this, spread out on the desk, eyes hazy and face flushed. He wondered how they looked, with his own bulky frame pounding into Soren’s small body. The feeling roiled up from within him and exploded outward, and Ike had to bite his own tongue to keep in the roar of pleasure that strained at his throat. Soren’s whimpers were like fingers wrapped around him, milking him into that tight little hole, until he was utterly spent.

He pulled out and collapsed into the chair, leaving Soren panting and arching back in search of something to fill him. Fighting off the boneless fatigue that threatened to overwhelm him, Ike leaned forward and flipped Soren onto his back, taking the bobbing cock into his mouth and shoving three fingers past the quivering ring of muscle.

The stimulation pushed Soren over the edge. He fisted Ike’s hair with one hand while the other served as a gag for his mouth, the entire side of his hand slotted between his teeth as he shuddered under Ike’s command. Ike swallowed all of him and pulled back to wipe his mouth on his wrist, grinning triumphantly as Soren slid to the floor.

A wordless exchange followed, where they stared at each other – Soren in utter disbelief that it had just happened, Ike practically preening over his own bravado.

Then the door opened.

“Hey, Ike?” It was Mist. “Do you know where the nails are? You had them last, didn’t you?”

From the doorway, all she could see was Ike sitting at the desk. She didn’t notice the scattered papers, or the flush on Ike’s face, or the slight heaving of his chest. For all she knew, he had just come in from training. Soren, hidden by the desk, clutched Ike’s leg like a lifeline, holding his breath.

“No, that was Oscar,” Ike said, his voice slow and steady to hide his breathlessness. “I think he was working on the roof.”

“OK, thanks!”

Mist shut the door behind herself, and Soren slumped against Ike’s knees. Ike collapsed against the chair, sated and elated and wondering when they would be able to do that again.

“I’ll have you know,” Soren mumbled, “that you only got away with that because you launched a surprise attack.”

“I told you I’d get you back,” Ike said with a shrug.

There was a glint in Soren’s eye that promised retribution, and Ike was so looking forward to that. “Don’t start something that you won’t want to finish,” the sage said.

“Who says I won’t?”

Soren buried his face in Ike’s thigh. “You are impossible.”

“You started it.”

“Mm. I’ll concede that it was my fault. But you’re irresistible, so that’s your doing.” Soren nipped at Ike’s clothed leg, and Ike chuckled.

“Watch it. You’re angling for another round.”

Soren glanced up at him coyly. “Who says that wasn’t my intent?”

Ike’s cock twitched in interest. “Really?”

Soren stood up suddenly, hiking his pants up and straightening his robes. “No. I have work to do.” He gathered up the papers and walked towards the door. Ike stared after him, disappointed, until Soren looked back at him again. He said nothing else, but Ike caught the look in his eye.

He stood up and followed, barely remembering to tuck himself back in.


	3. Against the Desk

It was said that Soren’s expertise was vital to Ike – without his tactics, their chances of victory in the two wars would have been slim. That wasn’t to say that Ike was stupid, but he didn’t have Soren’s tactical genius. He personally thought that nobody in Tellius did, and that made him feel invincible when he had Soren at his side.

Considering his high regard for Soren’s mind, then, it was a truly exhilarating victory when he managed to outwit the sage with a preemptive strike.

“Could you write a summary of this contract for me?” Ike asked one day as they were working together in the office. “I can’t make heads or tails of it.”

Soren gave a derisive snort. “That’s what happens when you allow the client to draft the papers.” He set aside the ledger he’d been reading and came to stand beside Ike. “What do you need explained?”

For the past week, Ike had been anticipating Soren’s revenge for their previous escapades. It was always in the back of his mind, making him think inappropriate thoughts at inappropriate times that made him wish that he could simply do away with propriety altogether and take his lover whenever he pleased. But with Soren standing so close, it was all brought to the forefront again. As before, Ike hadn’t planned ahead; but he knew exactly how to take advantage of an opening in the heat of the moment.

“All of it,” he said, which wasn’t exactly a lie. He could barely even read the loopy handwriting on the document. “I can’t understand a bit of it. Maybe you could just make some notes on a separate paper.”

It wasn’t too much to ask, and Ike knew it. Soren had been champing at the bit to redo the contract entirely ever since it had been sent to them. Smug satisfaction was nearly palpable in his voice when he said, “Of course, Ike.”

As he moved to pick the paper up, Ike reached out to grab his wrist, gently but firmly. “Can I watch you do it? I want to see what I’m not understanding.”

Soren gave him an odd look but released the paper as Ike released his wrist. He reached for a quill and moved to dip it in the inkwell.

“Here, you’ll hurt your back if you lean over like that.” Ike scooted the chair back and pressed himself against it to make more room. “Just sit here.”

Now Soren could smell a trap. Ike knew that he could, though that didn’t dissuade him at all. He gazed steadily into Soren’s eyes, his face impassive and his posture casual. With a slight quirk at the corner of his mouth, Soren slid in between Ike and the desk, shifted his robes, and sat in Ike’s lap.

Feeling like he was approaching a swift and easy victory, Ike moved the chair closer to the desk. Soren leaned forward and began writing on a blank piece of parchment. But before Ike could feel totally victorious, Soren shifted so that his rear was pressing into Ike’s crotch.

“Ng…” The sudden contact took Ike by surprise. He felt himself grow a little harder in response.

“Something wrong?” Soren asked airily.

“Nothing,” Ike said, leaning to the side to see what Soren was doing. Considering that obviously seductive move, Soren was impressively focused on his work. His hand was smooth and steady as he shifted and pressed back again, prompting Ike to give another groan that he was ill prepared to hold back. The assured victory was beginning to slip away as Soren turned the tables.

Deciding that his only chance was to up the ante, Ike reached around and held onto Soren’s thighs. This earned a soft intake of breath, and just the slightest hesitancy to Soren’s writing. Satisfied, Ike gripped harder, pulling Soren’s thighs slowly apart, until his legs were hanging on either side of Ike’s. Then, with a little smirk, Ike began to part his own thighs.

Soren’s breathing became a bit deeper, a bit louder, but he remained still except for his hand. Ike had him vulnerable, and now Soren couldn’t grind back on him. There was a moment where the sage tried, where he shifted to and fro in miniscule motions, attempting to find some opening. But Ike held him fast. The moment Ike’s calloused fingertips slid up his thighs, seeking entrance beneath his robes, Soren knew that he was powerless to counter.

A siege it would be, then.

He bit his lower lip as he set his mind to ignoring Ike’s advances, which was extremely difficult when Ike was moving with such uncharacteristic slowness. Once he had gotten under Soren’s robes, he let his hands trail along the skin above his pants, teasing and tickling. He traced the outline of Soren’s navel, traveled up to his chest, pressed the tips of his fingers to the pert nipples. Soren’s breath hitched, his teeth clenching to hold back a gasp.

“Are you just gonna rewrite it all?” Ike asked, and Soren’s focus snapped back in place.

“Yes,” he said simply, his voice quite steady despite the calloused fingers sliding over his nipples. They were a weak point, he had to admit. His entire body felt hot as Ike played with him.

“Is it just the handwriting, or does it need an overhaul?”

Soren bit his tongue for a moment. “It’s… not very clear. Whoever wrote it… doesn’t seem to have much… Mmnh…” Again, his teeth clamped over his tongue. He hadn’t meant to let that slip out, but Ike was now pinching his chest, rolling his sensitive nipples between his fingers. Soren could feel his pants getting tighter, with the fabric stretched by his position.

“Much…?” Ike prompted cheekily.

“They… d- don’t have much business sense,” Soren finished, trying hard to keep his breathing even.

One of Ike’s hands was now sliding down Soren’s stomach, warming his skin, teasing him. The pressure moved lower, until Ike was tugging at the lacings to his trousers. “So, are they offering a good deal?”

“The… money isn’t the problem.” Soren clenched his jaw and glared at the paper, at his hand which was beginning to tremble slightly. “It’s the… terms. Of the contract. I n- Hah…!” Ike’s hand slid into his pants and easily found his hardening cock.

“Yeah?”

The sage trembled as that low, deep voice sent a wisp of breath across his ear. Ike was breathing hard on purpose, knowing how sensitive Soren’s ears were. All Soren could do was try to write, but each letter was getting harder to form. “I… I noticed… that there are… severa- ah! Ah, several… loose ends…” The hand around his dick was massaging, gently, infuriatingly. Soren’s hips began to move of their own accord. “Ike…”

“What’s wrong?” Ike nipped at Soren’s ear, and the tactician squeaked, caught off guard.

“Y- you know… damn well…!”

“Come on, we gotta get this contract finalized.” Ike began to stroke Soren’s shaft, drawing it out of its confines so he could rub his thumb over the tip. Soren leaned back against him, his head lolling against Ike’s shoulder. “Where’s your work ethic, Soren?”

“Sh- shut up…!” Soren whimpered as Ike’s hand sped up, as the hand on his chest zeroed back in on his nipple.

“You’re the one making noise.” Ike’s hands were large, and the one in his pants engulfed him entirely. Soren couldn’t help thrusting automatically. His legs were being held open by Ike’s, trapping him into Ike’s pace, which varied continuously. “How soon can you finish?”

Whether Ike was talking about the contract or not, Soren did not miss the double entendre. He let a curse slip as he pressed back against Ike, feeling himself sliding down into the abyss. Nothing mattered anymore. His pen lay forgotten on the desk, and his fingers clenched at the edge of the old wood. He was biting back whines and groans. Ike’s other hand was now roaming down to his crotch, and a finger found its way to his entrance, pushing just enough to make itself known, but not enough to enter.

Release came suddenly, and Soren clamped both hands over his mouth to keep himself quiet. He trembled and shuddered in Ike’s arms, while Ike milked him expertly, knowing exactly how to touch him. When it was over, Soren slumped against Ike, breathing hard. Ike let his hands slide out of Soren’s pants, and he wiped them on his own tunic – he didn’t mind the mess like Soren did. He smiled when Soren turned to look at him, and kissed the sage lustily, feeling his own desire raging inside. He quelled it, allowing Soren’s legs to drop back to the front, letting the robes fall shut again.

“Looks like you’re gonna need to start again,” Ike said, glancing over Soren’s head to look at the ruined paper. Soren’s face went white when he saw the streaks of cum.

“I should make you do it, on principle,” Soren said.

“Yeah, but then it wouldn’t be perfect, and you’d hate that,” Ike said.

“Oh, Ike…” Soren leaned back into him again, turning so he could kiss Ike’s neck. “You’re in deep trouble now.”

“I know.” Ike pressed a kiss to Soren’s brand, making the sage gasp. “It’s worth it.”


End file.
